Izolado
is a song by Sheryl Nome and was released on the album Universal Bunny (Album) as track 4. The title of the song is written in the Esperanto language. It was used as an insert song to the movie: Macross Frontier - Itsuwari no Utahime. Lyrics Romaji = Irochigai no surechigai Yatara tsuyameita shining eye Kanchigai to ikichigai Imada te tsukazu no jungle heart Dokudoku to takanatte Mune ga dokudoku to takanatteku Nebokemanako primitive baby Kurayami karate o nobashite Komiageru shoudou Call me out you're out of my sight Futari wa refyujii Kotoba wa A to Z Hikari no koronii de tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Nisen kounen no ame Sore ga saigo no sadame Kowaku nai yo daijoubu Kimi wa okubyou na shy boy Hoshi o yonde toku mirai Akai ito tsunagu burning love Dokudoku to takanatte Mune ga dokudoku to takanatteku Ukare sugita pretty little toy Inochizuna karate o hanashite Mekurumeku shoudou Iroaseta risouzou Kodoku na senchurii Hate naki A to Z Hikari to kage ni natte tokete karamatte Yume to utsutsu o yukiki suru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Futari wa refyujii Kotoba wa A to Z Hikari no koronii de tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o yogosu no wa Kono mama let it be onegai set me free Futari wa mata nandomo tokete karamatte Hana mo arashi mo fukiareru mukougawa e Kondo kono machi o mitasu no wa Amaku hakanaku zarame Yume ni made mita nagame Nisen kounen no ame Sore ga saigo no sadame |-| Kanji = 色違いのすれ違い やたら艶めいたshining eye 勘違いと行き違い いまだ手つかずのjungle heart ドクドクとたかなって 胸がどくどくと高鳴ってく 寝ぼけ眼primitive baby 暗闇から手を伸ばして コミアゲル衝動 Call me out you\'re out of my sight ふたりはレフュジー 言葉ハ A to Z 光のコロニーで 溶けて絡まって 花も嵐も 吹き荒れる向こう側へ 今度この街を汚すのは 2000光年の雨 それが最後のdestiny(さだめ) こわくないよ大丈夫 君は臆病なshy boy 星を読んで解く未来 赤い糸つなぐburning love ドクドクとたかなって 胸がどくどくと高鳴ってく 浮かれ過ぎたpretty little toy 命綱から手を離して メクルメク衝動 色褪せた理想像 孤独なセンチュリー 果テナキ A to Z 光と影になって 溶けて絡まって 夢とうつつを 行き来する向こう側へ 今度この街を汚すのは ふたりはレフュジー 言葉ハ A to Z 光のコロニーで 溶けて絡まって 花も嵐も 吹き荒れる向こう側へ 今度この街を汚すのは このままLet it beお願いset me free ふたりはまた何度も 溶けて絡まって 花も嵐も 吹き荒れる向こう側へ 今度この街を満たすのは 甘く儚くザラメ 夢にまで見た眺め 2000光年の雨 それが最後のdestiny(さだめ) |-| English = We cross the blinding constellations Attracted by the gleam in each others' eyes We misunderstand everything, disagree about everything Alone and bewildered in the absolute heart of the jungle... We're entangled and confused Blood pumping, our hearts pounding wildly in our chests We awaken slowly, primitive children reaching into the darkness Searching for a sign of life. We're drawn to the light instinctively I see you, call to me We're beautiful refugees Lost from A to Z On this colony of light, we fuse and twine together Flowers storm wildly over us Carried on warm rain From a dusty city light-years behind us Don't be afraid, we'll be alright I know you're a timid and shy boy But read the future in the stars: Our love is destined, spun out by red thread Our first meeting was all nervousness Blood pumping, our hearts pounding wildly in our chests Happily distracted by something new and beautiful But you'll never be free 'til you let go of the lifeline Reach for the shining stars, impulsively Reach for a blank slate, let go of our old ideals This isolated century Empty from A to Z On this colony of light, we fuse and twine together Illusions and reality slip along the seams Of an impenetrable barrier of dreams And slide back to a dusty city light-years behind us We're beautiful refugees Lost from A to Z On this colony of light, we fuse and twine together Flowers storm wildly over us Carried on warm rain From a dusty city light-years behind us It's time to let things be I'm begging you, set me free No matter how many times we fuse and twine together The flowers storming wildly over us Carried on a warm rain From a dusty city light-years behind us Are only sweet, fleeting memories Reach for our future instead of the past Reach for the shining stars, light-years ahead of us Choose our true destiny Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs